


You're Straight...

by suspiciouspanda



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouspanda/pseuds/suspiciouspanda
Summary: “You’re both straight,” the interviewer then pauses as if seeking agreement. Timothée’s mouth tightens, and he gives a noncommittal nod as always. “How did you manage to develop such great chemistry?”





	You're Straight...

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 minute challenge, also absolutely the first time I've ever shared anything I've written. I can't believe I'm posting this! I'm really trying not to think too much about doing this...

“You’re both straight,” the interviewer then pauses as if seeking agreement. Timothée’s mouth tightens, and he gives a noncommittal nod as always. “How did you manage to develop such great chemistry?” 

Timothée shrinks a bit, smiles, and looks to Armie nervously. 

“Well, with any partner, you have to get to know each other, regardless of your personal background,” Armie supplies, “with Timmy, it was exceptionally easy. We got to spend quite a bit of time together before we started filming, and we just developed a fantastic relationship.” 

Timothée just looks up at him and takes a deep breath. 

The interviewer finishes up and thanks them for their time as handshakes are exchanged.

As soon as he leaves the room, Armie says, “I never understand why they bring sexuality into those questions, I mean, when I have co-starred with women, they never feel the need to say, ‘you’re married, how did you manage to work with this actress?’” 

Timothée quietly nods, rubs his face, and looks away. 

Armie looks at him inquisitively. “Hey, what’s up, T?”

He just shakes his head as he glances back at him. 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” 

Timothée exhales, looks to the sky, shaking his head a bit. “It’s just... I’m getting kind of sick of nodding along with their ‘You’re straight’ bullshit.” 

“Because...” Armie prods, but waits patiently for an answer while Timothée clearly contemplates whether to continue. 

Timothée breathes a few more times before looking directly to Armie, a renewed sense of courage. “Because I know that it’s not entirely true.” 

Armie looks on, curious. “Oh, really?” he clearly tries to have a neutral expression.

“Nope. I mean, I do like girls, but, it’s become clear to me that I definitely like guys too.” He says, then adds with a smirk, “Or at least one guy.”

“Oh really,” Armie raises an eyebrow with a smile.


End file.
